gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a 3 character tag team fighting game. It is the proposed entry #6 in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel Capcom crossover inspired. Many great characters that best deserved to be in Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were not allowed in, Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be designed to have a character roster good enough for the game to be the last game in the series in case Capcom never produces a sequel. The game needs to enter development very soon as Fox, Sony, and Disney are wrestling for control of Marvel's famous characters. With Marvel comic style books generating Hollywood's most profitable movies, and Capcom being in dire financial straits I propose a Marvel Versus Capcom entry in which only the essential Marvel characters are included. Fortunately Capcom has taken cost cutting measures and is in a much better financial state to produce a new game. Characters Capcom *Ryu - Ken style - Evil Ryu *Gouki Akuma - Mecha Gouki *Zangief - Mecha Zangief - Evil Zangief *Charlie Nash - Shadow *Chun Li - Shadow Lady *Sakura Kasugano - Sunburned Sakura *Vega *Seth *Ace *12 *Morrigan Aensland - Lilith mode *Rock Man - Rock Man X - Rock Volnutt *Roll *Zero *Jin Saotome - Dark Jin *Ruby Heart *Viewtiful Joe *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Albert Wesker *Naruhodo Ryuichi *Karuma Mei *Batsu Ichimonji - Burning Batsu - Vatsu *Kyosuke Kagami *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Akira Kazama - Powered Akira *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama - Wild Daigo *Natsu Ayuhara *Kyoko Minazuki *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano Marvel *Spider-Man *Venom *Carnage *Storm *Gambit *Rogue * Night Crawler *Mystique * Sentinel * Shuma Gorath * Black Heart - Mephisto * Phoenix * Super Skrull *Deadpool *Task Master *Finesse *Echo *Protege * Thor * Loki * Super Adaptoid Plot In 1997 Batsu Ichimonji attempts to stop Hyo Imawano from taking over Japan. But in the Marvel X Capcom universe Hyo has teamed up with Super Skrull. The skrulls have secretly invaded Japan - taking the place of Japanese politicians. Hyo's plans for Japan domination succeed before Batsu can stop him. Japan under Hyo's influence turns to the dark side. Another crisis strikes when war becomes imminent between Japan and the United States Of America as President Clinton and the US military dislikes the new aggressive Japan. Spider-Man was training with Ryu in the wilderness in order to hone his fighting skills when the Japan/US crisis began. Venom had come with Spider-Man to find inner peace. Exchange students Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado were also trapped in Japan. Spider-Man volunteers to fight crime as massive civil unrest attacks Japan. Officially only Japanese heroes Rock Man and Jin Saotome can deal with the problem as any US super hero entering Japan is considered an act of war. This blocks The Avengers from sending their fighters to Japan. X-Men characters Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Night Crawler enter Japan to help solve the crisis. The Avengers hire Task Master, and his daughter Finesse to enter Japan and find out what is ailing it. The Hand being a ninja organization send Echo to Japan. Vega and Albert Wesker both invade Japan to take advantage of it's new vulnerability. Albert wants this to be a major step in becoming a god by taking over an entire country. Vega suddenly wants Japan to be ruled by a dictatorship. Ryu, Spider-Man and Venom step out of the wilderness and into a city gripped in chaos. With Japan in a state of massive civil unrest they are challenged by disillusioned punk kids: Edge, Gan Isurugi, and Kurow Kirishima. Fortunately Ryu, and Spider-Man peacefully defeat them in a martial arts fight with Venom ruffing them up so they have no doubts about this team's toughness. Venom breaks up with Ryu and Spider-Man to join Echo who is actively targeting a Japanese gang who are harassing foreigners. Venom's motivation for joining is to get into another fight. Echo has already found another ally in Finesse who needs the parternership for her mission as it may lead to the key to the mystery. The 3 challenge 3 more punk kids: Akira Kazama, Zaki, Daigo Kazama, and win. Naruhodo Ryuichi using his brilliant detective skills realizes that certain politicians have been replaced with shape shifters. He nearly dies with this knowledge when he outs a politician in the middle of court on trial for war crimes. The imposter turns out to be Super Skrull and he fights Naruhodo, Karuma, and a student journalist. Fortunately thanks to Naruhodo's martial arts experience from Marvel Versus Capcom 3, Karuma's part interest in S&M style martial arts, and Ran's uber ability to fight - the heroes barely survive. They take the knowledge of the secret skrull invasion out of the court room. At this point the jig is up on the invasion. With the skrull's invasion discovered. Vega and Albert have no choice but to up their ante on their plan to be dictator and God. Vega and Albert agree to not fight each other so the good guys might exhaust themselves fighting the bad guys first. The 2 teams attack public locations in Japan to force the good guys to fight them. But Vega and his experiments are defeated by the X-Men. And the God wanna be is defeated by the God in training Protoge with Phoenix and Dante Batsu holds inside knowledge that the crisis was started by Hyo Imawano and it is mostly American super heroes who know how to deal with Super Skrull. But Rock Man and Rogue are the most powerful super heroes available to fight Super Skrull. When Raizo is brought to justice, just like Dr. Wily he begs for foregiveness at Rock Man's feet. Raizo tries to convince Rock Man, Rogue, and Batsu that Hyo's brain washing made him evil. But Batsu sends him to trial as he knows that Hyo's brain washing only worked because he was a vicious high school principal before his nephew took over his mind. Story Mode Character combinations are chosen for you in an episode by episode series of battles. The game's story is written in the enclosed instruction book. There are no cut scenes between fights so the mode plays as smoothly as arcade mode. The mode ends with a graphic ending sequence. Since character combinations are controlled only 1 ending should be created for this mode. Chapter 1 Ryu, Spider-Man, & Venom versus Edge, Gan Isurugi, & Kurow Kirishima Massive Urban Unrest Chapter 2 Echo, Finesse, & Venom versus Akira Kazama, Zaki, and Daigo Kazama Dark Alley Chapter 3 Naruhodo Ryuichi, Karuma Mei, & Ran Hibiki versus Super Skrull Court Room Battle Chapter 5 Storm, Gambit, & Night Crawler versus Vega, Seth, & Shadow Urban WarFare Chapter 6 Jin Saotome, Kyosuke Kagami, & Sakura Kasugano versus Super Adaptoid, Carnage, Mystique Gedo High School Construction Site Chapter 7 Protoge, Phoenix, & Dante versus Albert Wesker, Black Heart, & Shuma Gorath Top Of A Tower Chapter 8 Rock Man, Batsu Ichimonji, & Rogue versus Super Skrull, Hyo Imawano, & Raizo Imawano Army Base Epilogue Ruby Heart, Jin Saotome, & Gambit versus 3 Sentinels Days Of Future's Past Characters combinations also have personality. The punk youth fight in a hap hazard way without much team work. Vega let's his team mates tag team fight before he enters the fray. Super Adoptoid tag teams with Carnage, while Mystique focuses on Sakura. Albert Wesker fights for a brief amount of time and then lets Black Heart & Shuma Gorath tag team with each other until both are defeated. In the climax Super Skrull fights solely. If Super Skrull is defeated Raizo fights. When Raizo is defeated Hyo fights as himself and transforms into Demon Hyo as a last ditch effort. In the epilogue chapter the 3 Sentinels do not tag team or assist, fighting robotically 1 by 1. Many characters have an ALT that is appropriate to the story. Edit Story Mode There should also be an Edit Story sub mode allowing you to design a course where the player sets the character combinations and number of chapters. You can also share your stories online! Text can be inserted between fights to tell the story. Arcade Mode Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be licensed for pay to play. Arcade Mode allows the game to function as an arcade machine within arcades. A different take on the Story Mode is used where players take on the opponent teams from Story Mode with any team they want. Individual character endings can be found here! Character Select Screen The character select icons take up the entire screen to make it easier to find every character. Hidden Characters For a few characters selecting an ALT changes their properties. These characters can also transform into their ALT during gameplay at the cost of 1 super bar. Special Edition The special edition of the game should have a making of documentary DVD with serious insight into how Marvel Versus Capcom 4 was made. Even revealing what software was used and how the designers acquired their skills. Donations Please donate copies of the game to poor players to discourage piracy and used game sales. Downloadable Content The DLC should be legitimate, putting the unlock code scandals out of their misery. The DLC characters should be developed long after the game's development and based on fan suggestions. Stages Default *Selects a stage for the player(s) by basing the selection on the fighters choosen New *Massive Urban Unrest *Dark Alley *Court Room Battle *Urban WarFare *Top Of A Tower *Army Base Street Fighter EX *Ace's Underground Training Stage Street Fighter 4 *Snowy Rail Yard *Secret Laboratory Rival Schools *Taiyo High School Rooftop *Gedo High School Construction Site *Drive In Theater *Konjo Shrine *Ziggy Amusement Park *Aohuaru Station Square *Mountain Area *Justice High School Front Gate *Justice High School Library *Justice High School Burning Marvel Versus Capcom 1 *Blue Area Of The Moon Marvel Versus Capcom 2 *Air Ship * Carnival Tatsunoko Versus Capcom *Suzaku Castle *Scotland Stage Marvel Versus Capcom 3 *City That Never Sleeps *Tricell Laboratory * Asgard *Days Of Future's Past *Training Stage *The Danger Room Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Marvel vs capcom 4